


Bigger than These Bones

by Karijn



Series: A family of bones [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Original Percival Graves, Breeding, Control Issues, Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Percinnamon Roll, Ringleader Newt Scamander, Top Credence Barebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karijn/pseuds/Karijn
Summary: "The moment you're not sure about this, just say the word and it stops.""I want to surrender to Credence, to you."  Or, Percival Graves puts on (or takes off?) his big boy pants and bends for his lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Hello everyone and thank you for considering reading this fic. This is not my first rodeo, or my first rodeo in English, but it has been more than a couple of years since the last time I have written anything and, even then, I was more about drabbles and crack humor than dept of characters. Kudos to FBAWTFT for succeeding where the whole MCU failed. Also, I have never considered myself a good writer of smut and rejoining the fray with a PWP 19 pages long... Well, it was definitely an adventure. (I also had forgotten how hard it was to write.)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Dreamwidth for the Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme. No beta, mistake corrections are welcome.
> 
> Expect a bit of OOCness because of the nature of the fic. (Newt being the 'assertive' one in a homosexual polyamory threesome? He has troubles looking even Tina in the eyes, and that's canon.)

MACUSA's Director of Magical Security Auror Graves was not a small man, but the air around him always made him look bigger. In a world where having an imposing figure was essential, he had learned size was about inches just as much as it was about attitude and posture. He always walked with his back perfectly straight, never lowering his gaze, aware of his surroundings and with an air of competency matured over his many years of service. If you asked anyone at MACUSA headquarters, Percival Graves was as big as his reputation and the months spent in Grindelwald's captivity had neither broken nor bent the man, only added a shadow under his eyes and a glint of determination in them.

Magizoologist Newton Scamander was not a small man, but very few would give him a second glance to check. In nature, being unassuming meant being ignored, and Newt greatly enjoyed the many advantages of such a state, both in the wild where he studied his precious creatures and in the new living situation he was finding himself in. Despite being praised for helping capture Grindelwald and maintaining the Statute of Secrecy in the US, he knew that his suitcase and its contents would still raise many questions and that the leniency granted him because of his actions would only go so far if something managed to sneak out again. If he wanted to protect himself and those he cared about, he would need to lay low.

Obscurial Credence Barebone was not a small man, but he would try to hide that in every way. From downturned eyes, to hunched shoulders, Credence was not above bending his knees as well to make sure he wouldn't stand taller than anyone around him. His mother had beaten into him that pride was a sin, that his head being taller than hers would put the devil's ideas in him. He followed religiously her words and yet the devil still managed to get to him. He had spent his whole life wishing he could make himself smaller, until one day he grew so big that even his own body could not contain him anymore.

 

If you were to see these three mens side by side, you would only ever notice the older. Despite not always being in the mood for it, Percival knew that he was the most prepared to withstand the brunt of people's attention, having done so his entire life.

 

Newt always had trouble with people, his awkwardness with them was ever-present but especially emphasized when in presence of a magical creature. After seeing how easy it was for him to relate to an 'animal', people were often annoyed not to be shown the same attention and respect from the British wizard. Newt knew what people thought of this behaviour of his, but he didn't care since the persons he cared about knew him enough to understand both his passion and his difficulties in interpersonal relationships.

And Credence... After the accident with the Obscurus, the young man was only too volatile to deal with people. He wanted to be acknowledged and but shied away from attention more often than not, he barely voiced his opinions and yet was swift and almost violent in his denials. His control over the Obscurus living inside him was getting better each day but he was still struggling with a world that only saw him as a damaged weapon.

 

And boy, did the world try to damage him.

 

Mary-Lou had lowered his head enough that Percival didn't even have to stretch his neck that much to nestle the young wizard's head under his chin. And Grindelwald only took advantage of the cracks. He knew that the german Dark Lord, while powerful and especially talented in all torture spells, got most of his pleasure by involving his victims in his mind games, warping their perspective so much that they would do anything he asked of them, and believed it to be their choice.

Credence had never specifically told them what Grindelwald did to him. Aside from his official confession and role in the Obscurus debacle, no one in the MACUSA was ever informed that the Dark Lord had taken a more personal approach with the young man. Neither Newt nor Graves would have known about that if their relationship had stayed that of mere acquaintances connected by the same series of events. But then Newt had taken the young boy under his wing, Percival was discovered to be imprisoned in Grindelwald's watch, and the two older wizards had formed an unlikely alliance to protect the Obscurial from those who wanted to blame him for the New York Accident and What Followed.

Newt had been skeptic, never having met him Before and the polyjuiced version didn't count, and Credence was only too eager to flee the room every time he entered it, but Percival ... Graves was nothing if not persistent.

One of them he was saved by, and the other was just the last in a long series of innocents that were warped because of a mad man's plans. The same principles that had pushed him to become an Auror in his youth were all but screaming at him to protect the younger wizards and, even without expecting any thanks in return, he knew what he had to do.

Another thing Percival did not expect was to find said younger wizards ringing his doorbell the evening after the trial had been declared over with the release of all accusations against both of them. The awkward silence that followed was something that always made all three chuckle when mentioned. He had invited them in and shared his table and house with them.

 

Days turned into weeks and both Newt and Credence had realized that the idea of possibly moving away was not appealing anymore. Aside from the occasional trip to study or retrieve some creatures, they both found themselves eager to go back to New York, to Graves' small flat, to share a meal and some interesting stories.

It was a situation that the whole of MACUSA was aware of, the gossip mill had been working non-stop since the New York accident and the new living arrangements of the three main protagonists only fueled speculations, but nothing was officially confirmed until Forms 42.3 (Living Arrangements - Protection Detail) and 6/23.1 (Emergency Contacts - Spouse/Spouses), bearing the signature of the Director of Magical Security, were submitted to the Procedural Archives on floor 3 by mouse-mail.

 

While Percival took care not to involve himself in the speculations surrounding his sentimental life, he still claimed that being informed of what was being talked about was important. Forewarned is forearmed after all.

 

When he first submitted the forms, talks had obviously centered on how their relationship had begun. General consensus had been that he wanted to keep a close eye on the two suspects but instead of damning proof, he found love. He had privately scoffed, certain that his Aurors definitely read too many Linda Loveroot novels. He had hoped that after a couple of months the gossip would die down, but some recent visits of the two younger wizards in his office had the mill started again. Of course, nobody thought to check the Procedural Office (again) to see that they were only requesting approval for a permit to retrieve a Gumbomb Growler that had been neglected by his owner.

So the last topic of the week had been the dynamic of their relationship and who was the boss of who. Graves had tried to put the fear of Magic in his subjects when he found them whispering about such matters, but it only served in making them declare him 'top boss' to 'bottom bottom' (presumably Credence) and 'in the middle but still bottom' (by exclusion, Newt).

 

The truth was a little more complex.

 

After being kept prisoner and tortured by Grindelwald, Percival had become even more emotionally withdrawn than how he was before; trusting others, if it was difficult then, now it felt like an impossibility. His iron control over every situation had needed to become steel. It wasn't uncommon, even in the sanctity of their bedroom, for him to sit out of a loving moment, content to just watch his two lovers together and join them only when the cusp of their lovemaking was over.

This, he did for Credence's sake as well.

He had noticed, the first times he'd tried to touch or kiss the young man, that there was always a flinch in his shoulders and a shadow in his eyes, right before being touched by anyone, but especially by him.

 

(Much to his chagrin, his Auror underlings were not far off in describing Newt as the one in the middle.)

 

Despite not being good with people, he was exceptional in taking care of Credence, making sure he was always comfortable and letting him know he was loved and valued. Percival only wished he could show him his love as well, but he was worried that it would be ill received. Credence knew, in his mind, that his lover was not Grindelwald and nothing like him either, but the body always remembered. It remembered how the dark wizard wearing the Auror's skin like his own had pushed his head down even more and told him that the only place he'd belong was below him.

They had a talk about this, all three together, after the first few disastrous tries that ended with a released Obscurus and an Auror brooding in the locked bathroom. He craved control and Credence had too many memories tied with such control being held over him so, until a different approach could be found, they were at an impasse.

 

An impasse that the Auror was willing to break that night. 

 

While examining the papers in the Second Salem's Church where Credence lived, the Director had found all the documents concerning the young Obscurial's adoption, including his birth certificate. He had a talk with Newt about a month before Credence's birthday, concerning the matter of trying to 'fix' their situation. Newt looked like he was absolutely certain that this 'birthday' event was just an excuse to find the courage to give up the control he so desperately clung to, but he hadn't said a word in that respect.

So this was how Director of Magical Security Percival Graves found himself sitting in their living room that evening, bathed and with ungelled hair, worrying the edge of his pajama's shirt, awaiting Newt and Credence's emergence from the creatures' suitcase.

 

He took a deep breath after realizing that he was holding it. Newt had promised to keep the project secret and to help him out, should problems arise, and bringing Credence in the suitcase for a couple of hours would relax the younger man and give the older the time to prepare.

The latches of the suitcase opened with a clack.

 

Credence and Newt came out of the case laughing, as they often did after spending some time with the magical creatures that lived inside it. The time with Newt had certainly done Credence a lot of good. He smiled more, expressed himself more and was trying, with impressive success, to grow the same rebel curls as the Brit.

"Hello, boys. I trust you had a pleasant time with your creatures."

Both sets of eyes snapped on him, Newt's with his usual fondness and Credence's with delighted surprise.

 

"You are home early, Mr Graves! Everything alright at the office I hope," he said, climbing out of the case and holding his hand out to Newt to help him.

"Yes, everything is in order. Since it is such a special day, I decided to trust my underlings not to set MACUSA on fire this evening," smiled Graves, standing up from the sofa and opening his arms to the younger wizard.

"Happy Birthday."

 

Credence walked into the embrace with no hesitation, leaning his head against the other man's when he felt those strong arms sneaking under his to hold him close by his hips. He raised his hands and put one on Graves' back and the other one went up to cradle the man's head, lightly scratching the short undercut in his caress while murmuring a soft 'thank you' in the other man's ear.

Graves enjoyed the feel of the young man's body in his arms. Now that he was among those who cared about him, he was finally starting to fill out and long gone were the days when every rib stuck out to be counted. He raised his eyes and met Newt's. The Brit's smile was reassuring and an encouraging nod followed.

 

"It's still too early for pajamas, Mr Graves, are you sure everything's alright?"

Oh my, Newt was turning the boy into the same worrywart he was.

 

Graves pulled out of their embrace but gave a light squeeze to Credence's hips, asking him silently to stay put. Then he took a deep breath and started to unbutton his pajamas.

He really wanted for Credence to look him in the eyes, tell him what he could never say with his words, but the young wizard's eyes were following his fingers with an intent gaze. The first button was followed by the second, and then the third, revealing more and more of the older wizard's skin to the hungry stare of the Obscurial.

When the final button was undone he let his arms fall by his sides and waited for Credence to raise his gaze. The young wizard did so slowly, pausing to look at the low elastic of his trousers, at the hard planes of both belly and chest, at the stong neck and the Adam's apple that bobbed once before settling steady. Then their gazes met.

 

"Is this... Is this for me? Can I really...?"

 

Credence raised his hand but let it stop only inches from Graves' chest, hovering uncertainly over his heart. Graves stayed still, making no move to either seek or avoid the contact.

"I've thought about this. We have a lot with each other, but we could have a lot more if we- If *I* let you," a pause, "I know that circumstances have made it hard for us to interact with each other without Newt," Graves' stopped, trying to find the right words to explain but Credence effectively interrupted his train of thoughts by putting forward his hand, touching him.

His heart skipped a beat when the younger wizard moved his hand again, snuck under the opened shirt and touched his skin.

Credence could feel the quickening of the other's breath and could see, with the corner of his eye, that there was a definite tenting to the other' trousers. He himself was not unaffected, what he once considered sinful and evil (" _Good boys don't think about the flesh and its pleasures, Credence, now give me your belt._ "), he knew now was only natural and was a very much enjoyable reaction for all parties involved.

 

He had also learned that enjoyment came when there were a lot less clothes between the participants.

 

His other hand joined the first on the older wizard's chest and slid up towards the shoulder, exposing the front of the Auror's body to the view. His nipples had pebbled, both for excitement and the exposure to air and Credence felt himself salivating. 

During his first experiences with Newt, he had discovered that having sex was a lot like releasing the Obscurus that resided within him. Sex was letting go, being submerged by his desires, like an erupting force. And that force now desired Graves with an intensity that bordered on pain.

Credence grabbed the pajama shirt and slid it down the other man's arms, leaving his top bare and then met Graves' mouth with his. 

Their kisses had always been electric, but this? Graves letting him take the reins? It ignited a fire within Credence that he wasn't sure he wanted to control.

When the other man opened his mouth in the kiss, the Obscurial invaded him with his tongue, not leaving him space to breathe. His hands came up to the other man's shoulders and he moved his body forward until Graves' back was blocked against the wall behind him. He could feel the other man's erection pressing against his knee until he couldn't and he was shoved away rather forcefully.

Credence looked shocked and hurt but Newt was on his feet in an instant, moving towards the older wizard who had slid down the wall and was hiding his face in his knees.

"It's ok, Percival, it's alright. You need to breath, love, can you do that for me?" murmured the Brit kneeling beside the other man, one hand holding the other's ankle and the other anchored firmly on Graves' nape. 

 

Credence felt like his world had just broken in a thousand pieces.

 

Gone was the fury and want that had taken him by force at the thought of having Graves under him. Every rasping breath of the older wizard cleared his head and made his heart sink. He wanted to comfort Graves as well, but Newt was quick at raising his hand, blocking him, and not to be trusted not to make matters worse hurt even more.

"Just a minute more, Credence" reassured Newt after directing his attention again to their lover, "Another deep breath for me, love. Good, very good, now another. That's it, you're doing great. Another deep breath, come on."

After a couple of seconds, Graves raised his head, careful not to dislodge Newt's hand from his neck and looked at Credence.

 

"I did not mean to push you away, Credence, please forgive me."

 

Credence expected anything to come out of Graves' mouth but an apology. The man looked worn out, pale and still breathing too fast, sitting on the floor half naked where Credence' actions had put him and he was apologizing.

"Mr. Graves, it's not. You weren't. *I* am the one who should beg for forgiveness, I. I. Assaulted-"

 

"NO!" boomed the Auror and Credence felt suddenly smaller than the other man, despite standing over him.

 

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want, Credence. Nothing. I just never realized... You're. Quite tall, you know."

After this admission Graves paused and grimaced, suddenly realizing that the way he phrased it did not adequately explain how he felt about the situation. Seeing the confused look Credence shot Newt only confirmed his feelings.

"Sorry, let me explain myself better. I know you're tall. That you're both tall. Taller than me, and this is a mere fact of inches. But you have never flaunted it or used it to your advantage and you pushing me to the wall... I felt boxed in. I felt trapped," his voice lowered as if it was itself trapped before growing in strength and conviction again.

"I do want this with you, Credence, I do. I am willing to give up my control, but I can't, I can't give you my freedom as well."

Credence felt his heart break for this beautiful, beautiful man.

"Mr. Graves-"

 

"Please."

"My loves, I might have a solution for that."

 

Both Credence's and Graves' heads whipped towards Newt at the announcement, their wide eye so hopeful that Newt wished with all his heart he would not disappoint their expectations.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom, mh? Everyone will be more comfortable and it will be easier for me to show you," he said, pointing at the door to their right, where the said room was located.

"Be a dear, Credence, and go have a seat on the chair inside, we'll be right behind you. And please, take off your clothes."

 

The young man disappeared in the other room in a matter of seconds, leaving the Brit to look at Graves with a scrutinizing gaze.

 

The man beside him was still pale, free locks of hair falling on both sides of his face, but his eyes were growing harder, with a resolution Newt had seen on him only during the worst criminal investigations his lover had worked on during the months they were together. The hand that Newt had on Graves' neck, and he had never dislodged, slid down first to his lover's back and then he moved it to feel the temperature on his chest. A hint of cold sweat on the back, but the front was adequately warm, his breathing now calm and his heart not racing. Newt nodded to himself, Percival was completely back with him.

"Credence loves you, we both do. We won't ask you to force yourself, just as you wouldn't ask it of us. The moment you're not sure about this, just say the word and it stops."

Graves' mouth stretched in a tiny smile and his hand went up to play with the lapel of Newt's signature blue coat.

"I am sure and I do want this, Newt, believe me that I do, I've let that man control our lives for too long. But sometimes it's hard, I forget I am safe with you and not in that dark hole where he put me. I need you to ground me."

 

"I want to surrender to Credence, to you, but not be swept away," he grabbed Newt's coat and dragged the man in a deep kiss.

 

Newt could still faintly taste Credence's scent on the Auror as their mouths melted against each other. He had always loved kissing Graves, the man was as passionate at this as he was in his job, intense, relentless and very methodical. The scientist in Newt could only appreciate the thorough mapping of his mouth that Graves practiced every time they kissed, like he was trying to learn and remember every part of it. The Auror was not fond of PDA, would never kiss neither of them where anyone could see, but when he kissed, he always kissed with that passion. The redhead grinned in the kiss, sucking on the other's tongue and effectively interrupting his exploration.

 

While he was distracted, Graves had undone the front of his coat, undercoat and shirt and had taken out the shirt from his trousers, sneaking his hands on the bare skin of his back. Newt would swear, the hands on that man could rival a Niffler's.

 

"We should undress and join Credence. I'm sure by now he's wondering if it's still going to be his birthday by the time we get in the bedroom" smiled Newt with twinkling eyes, giving Graves a light push to put some distance between them.

 

Percival chuckled as well and stood up, offering his hand to Newt and helping him stand as well.

"You're the one who's overdressed here, after all, there's only one piece of clothing between me and nature," he teased, sliding his thumbs inside the elastic of his pajama bottoms and then releasing it with a light 'snap'.

He was pleased to see that Newt's gaze turned hungry and zeroed in on the V of his hips, where the pajama was so low that most of the hair trailing from his navel to his cock was exposed to the view. When he had been found, the torture inflicted upon his body was so severe that the Mediwizards had to vanish most of his body hair to lessen the risk of infection, but with the months it had grown back, much to his lovers' joy who seemed to find it very erotic.

He decided to take pity on Credence in the other room and swiftly took off his trousers, folding them and leaving them on the sofa. He would not need them anymore that evening. His erection, which had flagged in his panic, had been restored thanks to his kiss with Newt. He wasn't yet fully hard, but the night was young and there was plenty of time.

He turned to check on Newt and found that he was nowhere to be seen but a voice called him in from the bedroom.

 

"We're both here, Mr. Graves. Newt was worried I had fallen asleep waiting for you."

 

Percival smiled to himself and entered the room to a lovely scene.

Newt was splayed on their bed, all their pillows behind him so that he was propped up slightly, one leg bent against the other, showing him the sight of his half-hard cock, sitting on a tiny nest of auburn curls. Credence, instead, was sitting on the green chair they often used to put their clothes for the night, but that Percival used when they were having some personal time. It was in the perfect position to survey everything that happened in the room, especially on the bed.

"I was thinking," Newt started and both brunets' attention snapped to him, "it could go down like this."

"Percival can join me here, on the bed, enjoy some... Cuddles," he said, starting to slightly palm his cock, "and when we're all relaxed, Credence can join us and we can all have a good time. Does that sound good to you?"

Both dark heads nodded, eyes firmly fixed where Newt was still stroking his erection.

"Wonderful. Percival, love, come sit with me."

It took only three steps for Graves to reach the bed and crawl on it on all four to get close to Newt, amber eyes now looking up at Newt's blues.

 

True to Graves' usual demeanor, the man looked like a Nundu ready to pounce.

Newt tutted to himself, that wouldn't do. Graves wanted to surrender and if Newt had leaned anything working with his creatures, it was that submission could be a natural state as much as it could be induced. Appropriate re-positioning of the animal could induce calm submissiveness in any beast and proper posturing by the handler assured it that it was well protected against outside dangers.

"Mhmh, not like this. Turn and look at Credence. Like this, now lean back against me," murmured Newt, taking Graves' shoulders and turning him towards the younger wizard, then bringing him back slightly until his back touched Newt's front.

They were not perfectly aligned, so Graves' back was not completely covering Newt but that was just fine with him. If the Auror had sat between the Brit's legs, it could have looked like containment and that would have worked against what they were trying to achieve. Plus, like this Newt had his hands in the perfect position. His right arm was blocked behind Graves' body but his hand could rest comfortably on the side of the brunet's chest, monitoring him for tenseness or increased breaths. His left hand...

 

Percival was looking at Credence's naked figure. The young man looked very comfortable on the green chair, legs splayed wide and looking at his two lovers on the bed. His cock, impressive when resting and even more so when erect, was in his hand. The long, calloused fingers were dancing on the length, but never reaching the darker tip, already wet with precome.

Percival licked his lips, suddenly wishing to have him close, to taste him like he had seen Newt do so many times. He startled when Newt's left hand slid on his navel and then down on the crease where his left leg met his hip.

 

"Do you see how beautiful our boy is, Percival?" whispered Newt, blowing hot hair behind his ear then leaning in and biting softly his nape.

 

He couldn't help the moan that surged from him and bent his head forward, his cock suddenly much more interested than before, completely hard against his belly. Newt used his right hand to bring him back a bit and then the left one started to slowly massage his groin, the four fingers sitting on his thigh, close, but not touching where he most desired, and the thumb going slowly back and forth on the crease, just shy of touching his sac.

The slow but sure movement prompted him to relax his leg and bend it slightly at the knee, so that Newt could have more of him to touch, and he was rewarded with another bite on his neck.

 

"He thinks you're beautiful as well, in display for him" praised Newt becoming bolder in his caress.

 

Percival's breath trembled as he watched Credence's flushed neck and chest, his hand now moving with definite purpose on his hard length. Percival leaned back more fully against Newt and spread his legs more, feeling that Newt as well was quite affected by the proceeding, if the trails of precome left on his hip were of any indication. The thumb that was teasing him so was now motionless against his hipbone, but the other fingers were sliding down, between his thigh and sac, kneading the flesh and moving closer and closer to his center. Percival swallowed nothing, his hard-on leaking steadily on his belly and he wanted, needed for his lovers to take him apart, to take him.

Newt knew that he had Graves where he wanted when the older man bent his other leg and left himself completely open to his hand.

 

"That's it, Perce, let us in," he murmured in the other man's ear, "You're magnificent."

 

Graves' new position granted Newt easy access to his lover most intimate part and he couldn't help but softly stroke the furled muscle that was gate to his lover's body. Graves' reaction was expected, but still glorious to feel in his hands.

With a deep moan, the dark head fell back to land on Newt's shoulder, one hand clenched in the sheets and the other flying up to hold Newt's head close to his. The strong back was confused, alternatively straightening because of the intensity of the touch and then bending forward, to raise his hips and offer himself. And his offer was well received as Newt kept stroking him around his hole and pressing on his prostate from the outside.

As he observed his lovers together, Credence could understand why Mr. Graves liked the chair he was sitting on, why he liked to watch them. He could see them both, have them both, and still not be involved. Be above them. Being on the outside put him in a position of control, but it also rendered him much more alone. And Credence was not willing to exchange control for loneliness. Not when the prize was so exquisite.

Newt's body was familiar to him as his own, but Mr. Graves' always had some mysteries on him. They had seen each other naked plenty of times, but always in more controlled settings. They had never seen him take a shower, and the Auror always tensed when someone was at his back, especially when he was not wearing any clothes. This, this display of pleasure was truly, as Newt said, beautiful.

Mr. Graves' eyes were closed with abandon, his mouth open to take deep breaths of air and release the most beautiful sounds Credence had ever heard.

 

_Would you do so for me as well?_

 

His body was dancing under Newt's experienced hands, his hard and leaking cock straining against his abdomen. Ignored. No, Newt was devoting all his concentration in keeping Mr. Graves' body open to Credence's careful gaze. The Auror's core was exposed for him to feast his eyes. The darker colour of his pelvis' skin got darker until you could see just a tiny sliver of pink in the center of the hole, disappearing as his muscles contracted in pleasure. Had Mr. Graves ever allowed anyone inside him that way? Credence felt like God, being given a sacred offering, a holy sacrifice he was eager to claim.

"He asked me for help, but he wanted it to be you, Credence," said Newt with a smile, cheeks red from arousal.

"Let me show you how much he wants it to be you," Newt raised his left hand from where it had been teasing the dark haired man and, with a flick, his first two fingers were covered in a clear substance.

 

_Ah, would the wonders of magic never cease?_

Credence hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Despite working in a scientific field for my day job, I know nothing (Jon Snow) about animal behaviour, psychology or reproduction, so any zoo-blabla in this chapter is me being speculating and bending the rules of Mother Nature to fit my porn. 
> 
> (Also, implied future Mpreg towards the end, nothing grafic.)
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you did.

***************************************************************************

"Please."

Those were the first words out of Mr Graves' mouth after entering the bedroom and they were a plea. For Newt, for Credence. Or maybe anybody, really. He looked so beautiful, dishevelled and wild, his breaths loud and with a red blush on his cheeks and cock, legs splayed wide and hips undulating back and forth, almost raised from the bed. Credence looked at him, trying to catch his gaze, but Mr. Graves' eyes were unfocused, trying to engage the Obscurial's gaze but failing to.

_Magnificent._

Percival felt on fire. His thoughts were muddled and he could feel his cheeks burning. Newt has behind him and around him, like a bookstand, holding him open but refusing him reprieve. Was this how it felt to be on the bed and not the one watching?

 

_Is this surrender?_

 

He tried to meet Credence's gaze but it was as if his concentration had shattered, no longer able to focus, and the only things he was aware of was the hot body behind him and the cold air in front of him. And then he felt those fingers touching him again where he ached the most. Newt must have conjured some sort of lubricant, because he could definitely feel the difference as the other man spread the slick substance around his hole.

"Deep breath, love," murmured Newt, laying a small kiss on his temple and swiftly penetrating him with one finger.

If being touched by Newt was constant electricity, letting him in felt like being hit by a curse. An intense initial blow and a slow burn after.

 

"Ah,"

"I am here, you're alright, everything's ok," the stream of reassurances was constant in his hear, soft murmurs that belied the certainty with which Newt had speared his body open, "Relax for me, Perce."

 

He hadn't even noticed that all of his muscles were taut with tension. He had pushed Newt back with his body and raised his hips completely from the bed, trying to escape the penetrating finger, but the Brit had followed his movements, always taking care of leaving him freedom of movement and not holding him down but only using the hand not otherwise occupied to hold his hips steady.

Percival tried to control his breathing and slowly lowered himself back on the bed, moving slightly forward as to not crush Newt, who still had his index finger firmly inside him. The initial burn had faded to the simple awareness of something inside him, not uncomfortable nor pleasurable. Newt, seemingly pleased to feel his muscles relax their grip, slowly started to pump his finger in and out, helping spread the lubricant around the ring of muscles and inside his rectum.

The fire that had disappeared with the surprise had returned. His cock felt painful, left neglected on his belly but this was not about him, this was about all of his control, gone. For his lovers' pleasure. This was his ultimate proof of love and he could feel a pressure starting to build low inside him.

"Are you with us, love?"

Newt's question was unexpected and distracted him enough that the Brit had the time to withdraw the finger completely and then reinsert it in one sure stroke. His body, this time prepared for the sensation, only gave a small involuntary twitch of his hips.

"I-" moaned Percival, all his attention now focused again on the finger moving expertly within him, "Newt-"

Newt, Salem fires take him, apparently wanted a more coherent answer, because the intrusion disappeared again, but it started drawing circles around his hole, joined by the medium finger, without entering him again.

"I need you to tell me, Perce, are you sur-"

"YES!" he shouted, raising his hips and trying to shove himself forward, searching for that wondrous digit that had been giving him so much pleasure before.

 

Newt gave him two.

 

Credence watched rapturously as Mr. Graves, no, Percival's body danced around Newt's fingers, how his hips seeked the contact, craving the intrusion. He knew perfectly well how talented those fingers were in evoking pleasure from the deepest parts of a man.

The pink flesh that was only glimpsed in the beginning, was now on full display, brought out by the rhythmic clenching of Percival's muscles that Newt was expertly stimulating. With the Auror's permission declared and with their first approach behind them, it appeared that Newt had moved to the next level. Which seemingly involved Newt finger-fucking the breath out of their older lover as fast and hard as he could.

The dark haired man was flushed and trembling, his head swaying from side to side on Newt's shoulder, his hips twitching against the forceful movements of Newt's hand. Moans and whines were spilling without pause from his spit-licked lips, along with both of their names.

Credence could pinpoint the exact moment when Newt decided to step up his game and go for the prize. Percival's body shot up like a spring from the bed, and this time Newt did restrain him to keep his fingers inside him, putting his arm around the other man's abdomen and taking advantage of the evoked pleasure to slip a third finger inside. The howl that came from their lover did not sound human.

 

"If only you could see how lovely you are, the love you show us," said Newt biting Percival's neck hard enough to leave an imprint.

 

It was during moments like these that Credence realized that no one knew Newt like they did. How could he could be so soft-spoken, so careful and yet take and take and take and tear you apart.

The squelching sound of lubricant and flesh was loud in the room, less evident only when Percival's moans grew in intensity when Newt decided to press again against his prostate. Percival had responded beautifully to every direction given, his body sensitive as a fine-tuned instrument. And Newt knew exactly which keys to press to make him sing.

Percival's body had warmed up because of their actions but his insides felt like a furnace. The tight ring of muscles that guarded his entrance had been loosened by the judicious application of strength and rotation and Newt was fairly sure that he could now take Credence's member with little physical discomfort.

 

Newt looked at the young man and motioned to him to come closer.

 

Credence stood up but obediently paused at the edge of the bed, when Newt's hand did a stopping motion. The next gesture was more complex and it had Credence furrowing his brow. Newt surely didn't mean... But Newt repeated the same gesture, with more conviction.

While they were taking care of the creatures in his case, Newt taught him both useful information about the creatures themselves, but also how he himself should behave around them. Some animals were spooked by sound and others by sudden movements, so Newt had shown him a series of calls and hand signals that could be useful in their work environment. The one he just used, they had recently practiced with the Graphorns couple.

 

"...when the female is in the beginning stages of heat she will emit pheromones but not be receptive to be mounted just yet. If the male approaches her too soon, she can turn violent and possibly injure him and, with them being the last breeding couple, we have to make sure that this won't happen and they both stay as healthy and comfortable as possible. Now, Graphorns court each other by song, so we cannot disrupt it when we're assisting. This is a sign combination that basically means to allow the male closer to check on the female receptiveness, but not let him push her down in mounting position yet. If the female is amenable, she'll let the male know by..."

 

He took in the sight of Percival almost sobbing with pleasure, Newt's fingers still working his sphincter open with forceful movements. It looked like he was avoiding the other man's prostate for now and the Auror was canting his hips up, trying to make the fingers bump against it. Newt had told him to proceed with caution and with caution he would.

Under the scrutinizing gaze of Newt, Credence knelt before the bed and then proceeded to get on it on all fours, with his chest and belly so low that he was almost slithering on the sheets. This position put him eye to eye, and closer than he ever had willingly been, to Percival's sex. The hard length was laying against the planes of his belly, and his movements had helped it paint with pre-cum most of his abdomen. The sac was tight and pushed to the right by Newt's wrist and then there were Newt's fingers, working relentlessly at the ring of muscle that had become redder with the attention. The lube glistened around it and on the three fingers being shoved in and out without mercy.

Looking up to Graves' enraptured face felt almost like looking at the ecstasy of Saint Theresa.

"Percival..."

It was the first time Credence had called him anything but Mr. Graves since he had met him. The man felt his heart was going to explode with love.

"Let me in?" he begged, raising himself up on his arms but taking care of keeping his head lower than the other man's, "Please."

 

There was only one reply to be given.

 

Graves released the sheets he had been grabbing on, and put his hands over Credence's shoulders. The younger wizard gladly let himself be manhandled closer, careful not to dislodge Newt's hands or push him far from them. Graves' mouth was on his in an instant, hot and wet and everything sin but this time the young Obscurial knew what to expect and had better control over the fire that wanted to consume him.

Percival did try to invade the younger's mouth as he did earlier with Newt, but was quickly forced to withdrawn. While it was not the same vehemence as before, Credence was intent on conquering and not take any prisoners. He swallowed every sound from Percival's mouth, as he would with water in the desert.

While one hand was occupied in keeping him hovering over the other man's body (" _I can't give you my freedom_ -" "- _not_ _let him push her down_ -"), the other crawled forward in the sheets until his fingers touched Graves' thigh. Following the skin under his and leaving goosebumps in his wake, he zeroed in on his lover's core, where the redhead's fingers had slowed down but not completely stopped.

He touched Newt's wrist, his hand and then down to meet the point where Newt disappeared and Percival's began. The skin was wet and slippery with lubricant, Newt's knuckles teasingly popping in and out of the loosened hole. Credence traced the entrance lovingly, feeling the skin folds directing towards the center before smoothing out where the inner lining of their lover's body was dragged out. Once again, the knuckles slipped in, evoking another moan from the man beneath Credence.

The young man released the older's mouth and shot a quick look at Newt, who raised his eyebrows in an encouraging manner.

 

"Let me in," he ordered and rested his middle and ring finger right below Newt's.

Percival leaned towards him, bringing him closer with one arm behind his head and laying his forehead on Credence's temple. The younger man felt, more than heard, the spitless swallow.

 

"Yes."

It was nothing more than a breath, but it was enough for him.

 

"Newt," he warned, before pushing forward to finally breach the other man's body himself.

The Brit was quick in taking out his fingers as he felt Credence take his turn with their lover. As much as it would be fun to stretch him more than necessary, there was plenty of other fun that could be done before trying to ruin the older man's hole for anyone else.

 

Newt had let Credence experiment and explore his body as he pleased, but looking at the young man's face it seemed like he had never felt the insides of another person before. And Percival was being a dear, keeping perfectly still. His chest expanded with quick breaths and the trembling of his hands belied his arousal, but he had kept his legs wide open and his hips slightly raised to give Credence an easier access to his entrance, which was contracting around the invading fingers. Newt leaned forward and kissed the muscled shoulder as a reward, moving his hips to rub his erection on the Auror's flank.

Newt's movement had seemingly awakened Credence from his stupor, and the hand that had been idle since a second before, started moving with the same rhythm as Newt's had before. Percival's answering moan was enough for the young man to gain even more confidence, the whimpers muffled on Credence's neck were more lewd than the slick sounds made from his body being roughly used.

The Obscurial gave a soft kiss to the short hair behind Percival's ear.

 

"You can take three for me, like you did for Newt," purred Credence before shoving inside another finger and turning them upwards to push against the Auror's prostate.

"Ah, Creden-, Ah! Please, I-"

 

And Credence was very pleased to see that the older man raised his hips for him as beautifully as he had done with Newt. He could feel both the soft skin of his groin and the even softer one of his insides. The clench was exquisite and the more he pressed against the gland, the tighter the vise closed around him. The younger brunet untangled himself from their embrace and bent down to give a kiss to the head of the neglected cock and was rewarded with a keen and a jerk of hips that almost made him slip out.

"Perhaps it is time to move forward, don't you think so, Credence?" asked Newt, licking a spot on Graves' neck and carefully moving the hair away from his eyes and forehead.

 

"I do believe he is more than ready to welcome you."

 

Credence swallowed. This was it. Percival's surrender, his love, with Newt as their anchor.

He got closer to the other man, taking his fingers out of that tight heat and putting both hands on Graves' hips. Careful not to straighten his back or appear to be standing above Percival's upper chest he pulled on the other man to bring his pelvis forward and towards Credence's aching cock. The other male's attention was solely focused on that hardened flesh, licking his lips and unconsciously widening the gap between his thighs to make more space for Credence.

 

Then Newt's hand took a hold of the young man's cock.

 

Credence gasped. The hand was covered in the same clear lubricant that the Brit had conjured before to stretch their lover. The wet sensation and the movement of Newt's hand spreading the slick on his skin made him moan.

"Here, let me help you" smiled Newt and angled Credence's cock until the head was sitting on Graves' puffy entrance.

The redhead rotated his hand a couple of times, using the Obscurial's cock to massage the outer part of Graves' rim, the pre-cum mixing with the lubricant.

"Push, my dear, let's give Percival what he craves," asked Newt and Credence pressed with his hips until the tip of his erection sneaked inside the other man's hole.

 

So hot, so tight.

 

Credence raised his eyes and looked at the other man. Percival's were closed, concentrated on controlling the sensation and ride out the initial pain of the penetration. He could feel the ring of muscles contracting with every twitch of the Auror's body, slight up and downwards movements dictated by the other's fast breath. He didn't know whose heartbeat he was feeling in his cock.

Newt released his erection and put the lubed hand on his hip, urging him to penetrate deeper.

"Seriously Newt, it looks like you're treating us like the Graphorn couple we want to help breed," Credence chuckled.

 

It was said in jest, but Graves couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, his hole clenching down on the tip of Credence's erection and the brunet gasped in surprise and slight pain. Did Percival enjoy the idea of being treated like an animal?

 

"Perce?" asked Newt with a surprised look in his eyes.

"Is it true? You want that, with us?"

Credence was confused but Graves lowered his eyes and nodded.

"The, the mouse-mail has been submitted for every eventuality. MACUSA has a strict protocol for family detail and additional relatives. You are both young and I thought- I thought you might want a family. Children. Someday."

 

_Children?_

 

Here was a thought that Credence had never entertained. He liked the other orphans in the church well enough, but he was always sad when a new one came in and joined them. Sometimes being alone was better than living with those who hated you. A new addition to the church orphans was a joy for no one. Credence had spent most of his life not being wanted, to think what it meant to wish to create someone's very existence... To create it together with those he loved. He swallowed a couple of times to wrap his mind about the idea when he felt a hand caressing his curls.

"I am not talking about now, or in the short term. We don't ever, if you don't fee-" Graves' speech was effectively interrupted by Credence silencing him with his mouth and shoving his erection inside in one smooth stroke.

"Mph-"

"I do, Percival. With you and Newt. The only ones I'd consider it with."

Percival lowered his eyes, but the most beautiful smile was growing on his face. Credence didn't restrain himself and kissed again those upturned lips. He felt Newt's smile as well when he took both their heads in his hands and touched his forehead with theirs.

 

"Maybe we should practice? For when the moment comes," suggested Newt with a smirk.

 

The Obscurial released the older wizard's mouth and they both looked at the redhead. He smirked and gave a light push to Credence's chest to dislodge him and give Graves' space. His cock, hard and leaking, slipped out of the other man's body and Percival unwillingly flinched. Newt kissed his shoulder and then grabbed his hips, trying to make him turn.

At Graves' questioning gaze, Newt nodded gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"All fours, love. I'm here."

Credence could see a hint of tenseness appear on the strong plains of the Auror's back as he turned and raised his body to stand on his hands and knees, Newt's hands running up and down his neck and flank to help relax him. This new position gave Credence a completely different point of view of his lover's body, completely open to him. This was his absolute trust. Newt and Percival, deeply kissing each other, definitely did not help in calming the raging pain in his erection.

 

"Are you so sure of me being the carrier?" tried to joke Percival, when the kiss was over.

Newt laughed brightly.

 

"Height is not on your side, love, but your hip span is definitely the more favourable," he winked.

With a gentle hand on the inside of one thigh, Newt made him spread his legs more, forcing him to bend his back more and effectively giving Credence a show of their lover's dangling sac, hard cock and the gleaming pucker they had been abusing until the minute before.

"Plus, the documents bear your signature, and we wouldn't want for you to submit some more forms, would we? You come home so terribly gloomy when you have to do paperwork."

Graves' shot Newt a dark look at this, but the other man continued on unfazed.

 

"Now Credence, this is going to be a very important lesson, do come closer."

 

"Less-?" started Graves, turning on his back to give Newt the darkest possible glare in their relationship so far, but the Brit was quick in silencing him by shoving two fingers inside his hole, stretching him open once again. The dark head fell with a moan between the powerful shoulders.

"In the animal world, despite the variety of forms and behaviours, the more classical approach to breeding is mounting. It usually begins with the female presenting the male with her sexual organs."

The fingers came out and traced two circles around the quivering entrance before disappearing inside once again. It looked like Newt had repeated the lubrication spell, because there was clear slick trickling down the muscular thighs. Said thighs were trembling in pleasure and the deep chest was tensing, like he was holding his breath not to give in to the sensation.

"Most tailed species will raise or move their tail on the side to incite the male, but we have no obstacle here," a third finger joined the others in spearing the reddened flesh, "Mounting or covering has the advantage of maximizing the chances of fertilization through the aid of gravity, which prevents the sperm from slipping out immediately after intercourse, thanks to the conformation of the female's sexual organs."

The hand that was not intent in stretching Graves' entrance slithered down to his navel, to caress the quivering muscles just over the dark haired crotch.

"Now, a human's rectum does not follow a downward curve, but rather upward, so to get the help of gravity when breeding a human male, you'll need to close the angle and get them to do..."

 

"... _this_."

 

The fingers inside Percival bent down with purpose and he howled as he felt his prostate being brutally attacked. His arms gave way and his head and chest fell on the sheets, accentuating the convex curve of his back and opening himself up even more.

The soft, teasing touches of before were replaced by unrelenting and continuous pressure. The fingers pressed some times on the center and others on the borders of his gland, but it was never left alone and the heavy sensation he had felt deep in his pelvis when his prostate had been stimulated before came back. A slight dribble of clear fluid came out of his cock and dripped on the sheets. His breath was coming only in short pants now, his face and chest on fire and no escape from the torment with Newt firmly anchored on him with his other arm sneaked around his waist.

When he thought he could not resist anymore, he felt the pressure disappear. Pressing his forehead on the cool sheets, he tried to raise himself once more on his arms, but Newt's hand settled light on his shoulder, not pressing, just. There. The brunet swallowed and turned his head to the other wizard.

"Stay, love. For us."

 

Percival closed his eyes and relaxed his chest, rearranging his arms in a more comfortable position. He could feel the bed dipping beside and behind him, so he knew that Newt and Credence had rearranged themselves. The hand on his shoulder stayed there, grounding but not pressing him down.

Then, he felt a touch on his hole.

 

The same flesh that had speared him before was being directed by Newt's (Or Credence's? Percival was feeling too raw and open to concentrate) hand to penetrate him again. Thanks to their early stretching, the wide head slipped in with barely any effort needed, its ridge catching slightly on his rim. A shiver of pleasure climbed up his spine. As the pressure increased, he could feel the rest of the young Obscurial's erection entering him until he stopped, completely seated.

But the young man this time was more impatient. Graves' smiled in a moan as Credence immediately started to piston his hips in a slow grind, the movement made easy and fluid by the copious lubricant conjured by Newt. He felt hands on his hips, synchronizing him to Credence's thrusts. The Obscurial always retracted his whole lenght, until the bumpy edge of the head acted as a stop, and only then he thrust in again and bottomed out.

A couple of thrusts were enough to have Graves begging for more, whimpers and groans spilling from his mouth without pause. And when he thought he couldn't take more and was considering begging, Newt decided to move closer to Credence to deliver the killing blow. 

"Because of the curve of your penis and the location of his prostate, it will be harder to stimulate it, so you'll either have to give him a helping hand or, if you can withstand being a little uncomfortable..."

Fingers were touching the place were he and Credence were connected.

Surely Newt didn't mean t-

 

And a single finger slipped under the young man's cock, inside his stretched, wet hole.

 

"...let *me* help."

 

Newt heard both lovers' gasps but he decided that enough teasing was enough. He could feel the pulsing heat of Credence's flesh over his knuckles and the tightness of Percival's muscles, the older man was almost fully hyperventilating, surprised by the additional stretch. Newt crooked his finger, seeking the other man's prostate like he had done many times before that evening.

Beside him, he could feel Credence starting to move again. It looked like the boy had had enough as well.

 

Percival's body had become an unrelenting vise around his cock, their lover screaming under the double assault. The lubrication was enough but Credence was sure the other one could feel the heat, the burning of the friction on his hole, used solely for the young man's pleasure. Credence touched it. So red, so hot to the touch. Now that he had a taste, he would ask again. He would ask for more. To sink his member in that hot clench, again and again, until Graves' forgot his own name. Until he begged for cock with the same need he had for air.

Maybe next time he wouldn't even need Newt's help, he could let the redhead concentrate on his own cock (Newt was beautiful when he masturbated), make him watch as he took apart their Auror.

A clench tighter than the others had him looking at Newt. His blue eyes were focused where his finger disappeared in the other's body, the mouth set in a hard line as he concentrated in stroking his own cock and pushing furiously against their lover's prostate. He didn't stop, didn't slow down. Credence could feel him against his flesh, being almost brutal in his pressure, starting a downward motion that pushed as much as it took apart, stretching the entrance even more, and slipped in a second finger.

Graves' orgasm took him by surprise by its violence. All his muscles seemed to have locked down as he moved forward, trying to escape the stimulation while his cock was spurting white strings of come on the blankets, but Credence wouldn't let him.

 

This is the place were you belong now. Open on our cocks, our fingers, and you will take all that we give you.

 

He took the other man's hips and brought him back on his cock, thrusting with a punishing pace, Newt's fingers pushing and pushing, until Credence was sure that Graves' would be left open for days.

 

Wouldn't that be nice? To welcome him home, a kiss on the neck and a cock up his ass.

 

His own orgasm was expected, the physical sensation coupled with the idea of this new Percival sent him over the edge. He kept thrusting, enjoying the slowing caress of Newt's finger under his flesh and the dying clenches of the brunet's body under his. When Newt's fingers came out, all Percival's strength seemed to have left him and he folded on his side, dislodging Credence's cock in his movement.

Newt, always calm, always prepared in these situations, kissed the dark haired man's sweaty brow and with a wave of his hand scourgified the blanket and their bodies (Had the redhead come as well? Credence hadn't even noticed), to avoid any of them having to deal with wet spots. The first time Credence had inadvertently laid on it, he refused to sleep on that side of the bed for a week. Then he laid down face to face with the Auror and motioned to Credence to join them.

As he moved to take his place behind Graves, he couldn't help but look at the other's arse, trying to take a peek at the man's entrance. Would it still be red, open and wet? Was his come still sitting inside the man? When it became clear that the position would not allow it, he tried to feel it up by sliding two fingers in between those muscled cheeks, but a fast hand caught his wrist.

 

"No way you're getting in there again tonight," admonished Graves, seemingly coherent again.

 

"But we should," he took a deep breath, releasing Credence and passing his hand on his sweaty forehead, "We should do this again. One of these days. Soon."

Newt quietly chuckled.

"Looks like we created a monster, Credence."

"I like this monster," muttered the young man, peppering with soft kisses Graves' nape

"Plus," he waited until both his lovers were staring at him, then put a proprietary hand on the Auror's navel, clean from the sticky droplets of come but still damp with sweat.

 

_"Next time we should do it with purpose."_


End file.
